Greeed of DxD
by ghost83
Summary: So, this idea came from me noticing the Boosted Gear on Issei being similar to Ankh's right arm on that police boy, and evolved off from there. Enough said. Currently a concept, and just an idea. Rated M because of DxD
1. Opening, Song, and Arm

_**"Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"**_

Slowly, an arm reached out from underneath a blanket, silencing an alarm. A teenage boy rose up from bed, yawning before getting dressed.

This, is Issei. A brunette who ended up having a strange encounter and even stranger dreams.

The rapping of fingers on wood caught his attention. The owner of the hand spoke, "Today's the day."

Tiredness forgotten, Issei got excited as he shot out of bed.

* * *

There were five figures standing on stage. The first one was a young man dressed in black, his clothes based on heavy land mammals. Second was a woman dressed in blue, with a marine theme with her clothes. Third was a man wearing various shades of green, his shirt showing various bugs. Fourth was a blonde male that wore yellow clothes with a savanna theme. Finally, there was a teen dressed in red, a few feathers fluttering down around him.

 _ **(** Cue **Kamen Rider OOO: Anything Goes!)**_

The one wearing green jumped at the guy in black started playing the drums, the one in red playing cords on a guitar. Green scoffed before speaking into a microphone,

 **"(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3**  
 **Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)!"**

Yellow smirked before playing the trumpet, Blue giggling before singing into a separate microphone,

 **"Iranai motanai yume mo minai**  
 **FUREE na joutai... sore me ii kedo!"** Green quickly interjected,  
 **"(Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for**  
 **Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)!"**

Red's right forearm briefly became claws before playing his piece of the cords, Blue continuing with a smile,

 **"Unmei wa kimi hottokanai**  
 **Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai!"** Green's eyes briefly flashed a bright green before he interjected,  
 **"(Michi naru tenkai Give me energy**  
 **Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)!"**

Black and Red played a calming pace that built up the expectations. Blue smiled,

 **"Daijoubu. ashita wa itsudatte Blank**  
 **Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa~!"**

Black, Red, and Yellow shouted,

 **"OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!"**

Blue quickly followed up,

 **"Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono**  
 **Mitasareru mono wo sagashite**  
 **Life goes on! honki dashite tatakau no naru**  
 **Makeru ki shinai hazu!"**

The music briefly rewinded, but she didn't miss a beat.

 **"Sotogawa ni SUTEITASU motomenai de**  
 **Uchi ni himeru jishin ga daiji"** Green took on a dark tone,  
 **"(Yokubou zoushoku Like no limit**  
 **Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)!"**

Blue suddenly became a marine-like humanoid monster, but didn't act any different.

 **"Sono sei wo kurabe narandatte**  
 **Imi nakunai? ichi nukeshi you!"** Green suddenly became a humanoid monster that resembled insects.  
 **"(You can be free from average**  
 **Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)!"**

Yellow became a bizarre humanoid that had traces of felines.

 **"Daijoubu. minna to chigatte mo ii**  
 **Betsubetsu sorezore dakara sou, kisekiteki~!"**

This time, Red's left forearm became a claw as well.

 **"OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!"**

Issei suddenly entered the stage and took the guitar from Red, his Sacred Gear activating to cause a red gauntlet to appear on his right forearm.

 **"Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga motomeru mono ni**  
 **Shojiki ni nareba naru hodo**  
 **Life goes on! kasoku tsuite**  
 **Tomerare nakute makeru ki shinai hazu!"**

Green spoke intensely,

 **"True spirit of heart never give up**  
 **Tell your mind and soul never to give up!"**

Issei had a guitar solo before the pace of the music slowed down a bit.

 **"Ichi kara no SUTAATO soko kara**  
 **Tashizan wo tobashite**  
 **Kake zan de kakeagatte itte**  
 **Anything goes! Goes on..."**

A belt suddenly appeared on Issei as Red turned into a red avian humanoid. Issei popped in a red, yellow, and green medal into the slots on the belt.

 **"OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3!"**

Issei became Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa form, before running and jumping off stage, revealing that they were located on top of a skyscraper.

As blue sang, all of the band members returned to their human form.

 **"Anything Goes! sono kokoro ga atsuku mono**  
 **Mitaseraru mono wo sagashite**  
 **Life goes on! honki dashite tatakau no nara**  
 **Makeru ki wa nai**  
 **Anything Goes! kasoku tsuite**  
 **Tomarare nakute makeru ki shinai hazu!"**

* * *

Issei ran to the Kuoh Academy, carrying a messenger bag, along with a giant metal canister on his back.

Meanwhile, back at his house, the fingers rapping on the table stopped, the 'hand' revealing itself to be a claw. The owner asked as a red banner/cloth appeared and draped over a chair that he promptly sat in, "So, what desire will I encounter, this time?" The owner was a teen with red fiery hair and amber eyes. He wore a black vest with a red sweater, along with dark jeans and sneakers. His left hand rested on top of a container containing a bizarre collection of medals that were of different colors and animal designs. Out of them, only four were on top of the container: a green beetle, a yellow lion, a gray rhino, and a blue orca.

Taking the four medals, he got up and walked out of the house, asking the medals as he went towards the local prison, "It's been a week since I checked. I wonder how much of a haul we will receive..."

* * *

 **This is the concept. Hope this is interesting to everyone!**


	2. Greeed, Names, and Differences

Issei quickly ran to school, the one he transferred into. As he did, he reflected upon how his past years have been, how it could've made him still have his dream. A dream he gave up on for a life with no desires.

Issei entered his classroom and greeted, "I'm Hyoudou Issei. Please take care of me." Hands shot up and questions were asked to him. "What school were you in before coming here?" "I was actually home-schooled." "Are you single?" "Yes, but I'm not looking for a relationship, at the moment." "What's your dream?"

The brunette paused, before sighing sadly, "I given up on my dream. I don't really want anything, but I'm trying to make it by with my life."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Back at Issei's home, a person was in his living room, counting the grey medals he currently has and doing math.

Next to him was a container that held twelve medals with different colors. The said person looked like a teenager. He has bright red hair and eyes. He wore a black aviator with a red shirt, light brown pants, and black socks. He mumbled under his breath, "So the prison gave a profit of 50 medals... We currently has 475 medals... That totals for 525... If each of us are given 2 Cell Medals, goes down to 515, and putting 15 away gives us 500..." He closed his notepad and nodded to himself, before opening the container, fishing out three gray medals and three blue medals.

After doing so and removing 25 gray medals from the pile, he then separated the remaining pile into two even groups. Finally, he placed a color set in each pile, watching in eagerness as the medals began to slowly rise up.

 ** _(Opening Song)_**

* * *

 _Hours later..._

The red head asked Issei as he returned home, "Anything interesting happened?" Issei shrugged and went through the fridge, "I got asked out on a Friday date. Anything I should know about, Ankh?" The red head, Ankh, nodded, "Mezool and Gamel have been restored, so our Cell Medal count is at 15. Each of them took 250 Cell Medals." Issei nodded, before freezing, "Wait, Gamel and Mezool?! With my budget, I don't have enough for snacks and sweets!"

A female voice rang out, "Don't worry about that." A woman with black hair and dark blue highlights stepped out. She wore a plaid blue sweater and white shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. Next to her was a man with a black hair, grey shirt, and black jeans with black boots. The man complained, "Mezool, can I go outside, now? I want to make Medals..." Mezool giggled, "That depends on Issei, Gamel."

Issei watch the mother-son relationship before sighing, "You three can go, just so long as you make one Yummy each. And make sure the ones you use them on are bad people in the eyes of the majority of society!" Mezool and Gamel smiled before turning into medals and going out the back door. Ankh, on the other hand, simply walked out of the front door.

He walked around the square, musing to himself, "What will be a good investment?" Ankh looked around, seeing desires all over the place. Near a corner market, there was a homeless man desperately going through lottery cards. At a ramen stall, a round man eating with a stack of empty bowls next to him. However, he continued to look, trying to find a person who has a strong desire above anyone else in the area.

That led him to a bridge, where he raised an eyebrow at the scene. There was a black haired, well endowed girl. She wore a red school girl uniform, her bag to the side as she stared off into the sunset. Ankh stopped at a spot next to her, leaning his back against the rail before greeting, "What are you thinking about?" Her head snapped in his direction, before relaxing, "I want my boss's attention. I'll do anything to have him notice me..." He smiled to himself, palming a silver medal in his hand, "So that's your desire?"

Unnoticed to many, a coin-slot appeared on the side of the girl's head. With a casual flick of the wrist, he pretended to yawn as the medal quickly flew out of his hand and into the girl.

"I'm Ankh, by the way. And you are?"

"Yuuma. Amano Yuuma."

* * *

Mezool 'regathered' herself in front of a mansion. Wandering around, she saw a teenage boy spoiled rotten with toys and games filling his room. With a devious smile, she opened the window and threw a near-identical medal into his head. After doing so, she quickly and silently closed the window before leaving the property.

In the corner of his room, a bunch of translucent blue spheres appeared briefly, being held up by webs before vanishing.

* * *

Gamel frowned as he wandered around, carrying his own tub of snacks with him as he looked for a suitable person to make a Yummy out of.

He wanted to make one so the other two of the Greeed can be reformed. But he also wants the Yummy to be made quickly and be defeated easily.

Suddenly, he noticed a duo of male students being literally kicked out for bothering girls in the café the girls are working at.

The duo began fighting each other, saying that it's the other's fault for them being kicked out.

With a smile, Gamel used his free hand to put two grey Medals into the duo before leaving.

Soon, beings resembling a mummy split/crawled out of the two, causing everyone around to freak out as it lumbered away into an alley.

* * *

 _The next day..._

The mummy men went to the other, and proceeded to fight the counterpart, mimicking and spiraling the fight to be out of control. They fought ruthlessly yet sloppy. The school period was over, so Issei, Ankh, Mezool, and Gamel watched the battle in amusement before the fighters froze up.

Mezool patted Gamel on the head, "Thank you for making the Yummies quickly." Gamel smiled and beamed, "You wanted Medals quickly. The desires were beating up the other." Ankh scoffed and looked at the newly formed Yummies, "Issei? That's a type of Yummy."

The two Yummies that were formed were near identical. Both had horns jettisoning from their heads, their bodies covered in gray fur. Their feet were mainly hoof-liked in design, and their chins had a slight goatee.

Issei asked in wonder, "So they are based off of rams?" Ankh held his Medal container, idly ordering, "Let's see how much we get from this. Maybe we can get 100 Cell Medals from each of them." Gamen nodded and ordered the horned creatures, "Hmph! When you two get filled with lots of medals, disperse!"

Suddenly, the two Yummies headed to the same direction, confusing the observers before a giant monster of... _something_ , burst from the ground of where they were.

Ankh stared at it, stunned along with the others, before finally speaking, "I... I don't even... Issei? Is your other guy awake, yet?" Issei shook his head negatively.

Mezool suddenly had her head perk up before quickly whispering, "Issei, go away quickly! Devils are coming!" Issei quickly nodded before rushing away. Ankh grinned as the two Yummies returned to fighting each other, "The sin of wrath is in everyone, with the amount varying from person to person." His body became medals briefly before becoming a bird-like humanoid. Though the colors resemble those of a parrot, the claws for his hands and menacing face was anything but humorous. Mezool giggled before doing the same, along with Gamel. Mezool now resembled an feminine-marine-based humanoid while Gamel now looked like a humanoid based on heavy land mammals.

* * *

 _RUSSLE. RUSSLE._

 _"Huh...?"_

 _STEP, STEP, STEP._

 _"A... claw?"_

* * *

"Ankh" 's POV:

I shook myself out of the memory as my eyes narrowed at the latest devils. Quickly memorizing them, Gamel quickly withdrew the Yummies and turned the duo into Cell Medals, the pile being moved into a canister.

I asked, feeling slightly ecstatic at my voice having a slight echo, "Who interferes with our debt collecting?" The red-head with... anime logic body... firmly spoke, "Rias Gremory. This is my territory and I-!" I interjected, "Boring! You already aren't interesting and worth my time." The group flinched at my attitude as I turned to Mezool, "Send _Ride on Right Time_ after them, or _Got to keep it real_?" Gamel pounded his fists together, "I'll handle it." I raised an eyebrow before nodding as Mezool and I both got out a set of three black and grey medals before tossing them into Gamel, who quickly roared before making the gravity more heavy on them.

As Gamel and Mezool quickly left, I slung the canister over my shoulder, looking at the struggling peerage. With a chuckle, I turned and was about to leave when Rias demanded, "Who are you?!"

I glanced back and answered,

 _ **"Time Judged All**_."

* * *

I yawned as I laid on the couch, an ice candy in my mouth as I watch the numbing television.

As it got to a commercial, I blinked before grinning to myself as I got up and went into my room, which was mainly a bed in a huge sound booth. It has guitars, drums, brass instruments, and a electronic keyboard.

After tuning it, I set up the recording equipment before strumming the cords.

Recording it and saving it, I placed it in a file, before looking at the reason I'm even going through with this.

Issei, regardless of story or universe, almost always has a desire.

To be the "Harem King"...

Yet, this Issei has no desires to begin with.

At least, not a powerful one.

As of right now, he desires to help me with reviving and reforming the other Greeeds.

But if he has no desires...

Well, that means he won't be able to control the 'Selfless Combo'.

...

God somehow had died in this universe, that is confirmed in canon and all other stories that follow it closely.

"Tsk.."

That's right... Trihexa, or 666...

However, that being doesn't exist in this universe.

I huffed and thought about how similar it is to some weird Pokémon logic.

Arceus, the 'God' of Pokémon, created the **Creation Trio**.

 **The Creation Trio** created the world of Pokémon.

In the world of Pokémon, humans created a device to defeat and control any Pokémon possible.

...

God created humans.

Humans created us Greeed.

 **The Greeed ended up killing God.**

How's that for a sick joke?

And the worst of it all...

The blasted "Selfless Combo" is the key to bring back THE God, despite being the one that kill Him in the first place.

And it just so happens that this version of Issei, is the _**only**_ one capable of being the container of these medals.

* * *

 **So... how do you like 'em apples?**


End file.
